The Tale That You Should Know About
by PenWritah
Summary: This is a tale that you may have or haven't wondered about. This is the story of how Rapunzel and I met and became friends, which happened way before the events of the movie, but the setting is still in the forest and tower though. Rated K  to be safe.


**I do not own any of the characters, coz Disney does. But I can safely say that the story's plot was made with my imagination. And is told in Pascal's point-of-view! So sit back, read, imagine and relax! And please tell me your thoughts on this rushed and not very planned out fanfic of mine =))**

This tale is one that would've been overlooked. A story that not many folks would spend their time thinking about. Or would they? (Hmm I wonder…) This the story of how Rapunzel and I met, not how Flynn "died" or their love story or anything during the time of her great adventure, on her 18th birthday, to see the lanterns outside the tower.

The story takes place 8 years before she finally ventures out of the tower, falls in love with someone for the first time (and with a thief at that!), and is finally reunited with her long lost family, in a tower in a forest far far away from society. And it begins on a bright sunny day, when there was not a single cloud in sight…

I suddenly gave a small squeak as I almost fell off my branch. I turned blue as thoughts suddenly began to swirl in my tiny brain: _What in the world was happening! Was it already the end? Was I already dead? It couldn't be the end could it? I was only a young chameleon, and I was barely even a year old_! After snapping back to reality, I looked around checking if I had returned to the right world or if I had, indeed, passed on to the other side. Thank god, I was still alive and living on my little tree branch I thought after letting out a sigh of relief. I turned back to my normal light green color after relaxing.

I yelped again as I was suddenly poked in the sides. Creepy. I checked if there was anything behind, above or below me, but there was nothing, just tree bark. Again something poked, but again, the culprit was nowhere in sight. This time I cautiously moved, while watching my surroundings and giving an angry back-off stare.

Right now I was starting to get very pissed at whoever was poking me. Fuming with anger, I gave a little chameleon grumble before finally deciding to go back to sleep and letting my guard down. Bad choice. Because, on the tree across my little branch, there was a hawk had his eye on me for quite some time since I was sleeping (stalker much…) and it hit me that he WAS the guy who had been poking me earlier. _CRAP!_ Then, without warning he suddenly dove at me but I ducked just in the nick of time, his talons being at least 1 cm above my head. I gave a little squeal before running off for my life.

The hawk was still hot on my tail screeching every now and then above me in frustration. Luckily, I saw a cave like opening and I went in it, climbed up one of the rocks and camouflaged myself. The hawk entered a few seconds after I did and searched high and low for me, but to no avail.

Suddenly my nose felt itchy, like something was about to come out. _Damn._ I thought. _Don't sneeze now Pascal, you can do it!_ But sadly, I could not hold it in at all. **ACHOO! ** I sneezed as I turned green and fell on the floor right beneath the hawk. He licked his beak like a coyote as he stared at me with hunger in his eyes, evident that he totally wanted to eat me for his breakfast, and I stared back at him bravely with almost no hint of fear in my eyes. I looked around for an escape route or anything I could use to my advantage. And that's when I saw it. A tall tower covered halfway with vines, with a single window which seemed to be the only way in and the only escape route. _It's my only hope. _I thought as I raced towards the tower, as the hawk tried to take another shot at catching me for breakfast. I held my breath as I scampered up the wall of the tower avoiding every shot the hawk took at me.

At last I'd reached the window, but the hawk was still chasing me. I saw a flowerpot and hid behind it camouflaging with the wall so the hawk wouldn't see me. _Leave already birdbrain! _I angrily shouted in my head. It seemed like forever until the blasted bird finally, with a defeated expression, left. I turned yellow and wore a triumphant expression on my face.

I squeaked the happiest squeak a chameleon could make and jumped for joy! After all I had survived a hungry hawk, what else could stop me now? ***Bam* **I was squished into the wall as the window door burst open. _**OUCH. **__That really hurts! _I thought while shaking my head and squeaking angrily, looking for whoever did that to me.

"Wow" came a little girl's voice

The sound came from the sky's direction. And as I looked, a young girl about the age of ten, with hair as yellow as the sun and big green eyes returned my stare. Surprisingly I wasn't scared at all. The girl didn't seem to be either; on the contrary she seemed intrigued. Like she had never seen a chameleon in her whole life! Well…maybe she really hadn't. (Still that is a little weird though)

The girl continued to stare at me. So I puffed up and showed her my brave pose, feeling impressed at myself.

"Aww, you're so cute" She said as she patted my head and I replied by nudging her hand and giving a squeak.

"I'm Rapunzel. What's your name?" Since I couldn't talk, I wrote traced my name on the windowsill.

"P-A-S-C-A-L. So your name is Pascal! That's such a cute name!" Rapunzel said as she picked me up in her tiny hands. "You know I've never met something like you in my whole life!"

Poor thing. She REALLY had never seen a chameleon. Probably lots of other things and animals too, so I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, being cooped up in one place was unbearable (yes, even for animals) and being alone by herself all day long.

Afterwards, I climbed up her arm, settled on her shoulder and while she took me inside and told me how she dreamt of going outside and seeing the "floating stars" which only appeared, apparently, on her birthday and seeing the whole world herself while we did activities such as chess, baking and papier-mâché making. Whenever she asked some stuff like how old I was, I'd spell it out with my tail or if was a yes or no question I'd squeak and nod or shake my head.

"You know, I've never talked to a chameleon before." At this I squeaked out my reply "_Me too, it's my first time conversing with a human!"_ and she, to my surprise, actually understood me! (I mean, it's not everyday that you meet a human who can understand chameleon).

Suddenly a voice called out, "Rapunzel dear, I need you to sing the song" (who was, of course, the infamous mother Gothel. Yuck.)

"Coming, Mother!" was Rapunzel's reply before placing me on a nearby shelf and saying, "Stay here first, Pascal". I nodded my head in response, but I quietly followed her close behind. I went through the small hole in the door and camouflaged beside the leg of a table just a few meters away from them, but big enough so even an ant wouldn't notice me.

An old woman named "mother" Gothel, who looked very old was seated on a red armchair while holding a brush in her right hand and a handful of Rapunzel's hair in her left, while Rapunzel was seated on a small stool right in front of her Gothel started to comb her golden hair, which seemed to be around 12 feet long, with a brush. Then Rapunzel started to sing,

"Flower, Gleam and Glow 

Let your power shine 

Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design

Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine

What once was mine..."

That was when the unthinkable happened. Her hair glowed. _What in the world? _After that, the once old looking woman had magically turned young. And that's when it hit me, _HER HAIR FRICKIN GLOWS! AND IT CAN MAKE YOU YOUNG AND HEAL YOU TO TOP IT OFF! WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S AWESOME…wish I had that too, not the hair of course, the power to heal._

Anyway, back to the story, I was still dumbstruck, with my mouth hanging and eyes wide open, still camouflaged at the table leg at what I had just seen.

And, again it is not everyday that you befriend a human who has magical hair that glows when she sings and has the power to heal and keep you young forever.

I scampered back as quietly and as secretively as I could back to the shelf where Rapunzel had told me to wait. I still couldn't believe that all this had happened in a single day.

Noticing that I still looked a bit dumbstruck, Rapunzel asked, "Are you okay?" And I could only nod my head in response. But that didn't seem to satisfy her since I still looked dumbfounded.

"Did you see that?" she innocently asked while looking at her feet, obviously embarrassed

_Yeah I did. _I answered in chameleon squeak. _Has your hair always been like that?_

"Yeah. Ever since I can remember," She answered with a smile that would've left anyone thinking that there was an angel right in front of them. Then she told me about her hair and how Gothel had raised her in this isolated tower since she was a baby and how she was never allowed to leave the tower at all because she was taught that almost everything in the world was after her hair and its magical powers.

_HEY! I disagree with the part about the whole world being completely evil because that is just insane! I mean I'm right here, her first friend, and I am definitely not evil! Nor am I after her hair at all! What is up with Gothel? _

Then, after some more stories, games and time, the day was finally coming to an end. So she ate dinner (hazelnut soup), spared me some and we finally turned in for the day with me sleeping beside her on the pillow

Sad to say this is where the story ends, after one big adventure. But if you'd like to know, Gothel never found out about me until the time Rapunzel was 18 and was recaptured as her prisoner (yes it is a little spoiler). And yeah she still never ever went out of the tower until her 18th birthday, even when I tried to convince her.

And I am not a frog, Flynn, I am a chameleon. Just saying.


End file.
